Faunus People's Liberation Army
"Oh great. The Faunus People's Liberation Army. Seems to be a tough cookie idea when the FPLA made us look like pawns. Pawns to commies. Commies that made us afraid. Now the USRAC is gonna look at us. Well, I think my village would be afraid if the Faunus People's Liberation Army would count as a faction that shows that the Faunuses would be treated even more fairer than before with communism and socialism of course." --Su Ji-Hoon, Faunuses Unite! The Faunus People's Liberation Army (FPLA) is the armed forces of the People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF), Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses and the Communist Party of the Faunus People (or the Faunus People's Communist Party) with it being the new Remnant version of the normal People's Liberation Army so that they would become one of the main allies of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command (USRAC). Also, they become the first mostly-Faunus military faction serving for the Faunus People's Communist Party and the USRAC in World War III after Blake Belladonna had her own army, the Feline Faunus Army as this Faunus military faction is serving for herself and her family. Soon, they would become the greatest enemy of a designated Faunus terrorist organization, which is called the White Fang, due to their intentions to cause Faunus supremacy within Remnant. The FPLA consists of eight (8) professional service branches: the Faunus People's Liberation Army Ground Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Navy, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Air Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Rocket Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Liberator Force (only Chinese Faunuses can use this), the Faunus People's Liberation Army Red Force (only Russian Faunuses can use this), the Faunus People's Liberation Army Tactical Force, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Special Force and the Faunus People's Liberation Army Strategic Support Force. It also has a militia service branch, the Faunus People's Liberation Army Militia. The FPLA is also led by Yan Lava (a female Chinese Faunus sergeant who becomes a FPLA Liberator Force commander), Matvey Regalia (a male Russian Faunus sergeant who becomes a FPLA Liberator force commander), Nav Jianhong (a male Chinese Faunus lieutenant who becomes a FPLA Supreme Leader serving for the PRF, the USRAC and the FPLA), Ollie Yakovich (a female Russian Faunus officer who becomes the FPLA Supreme Commander), Cerry Motovov (the founder of the FPLA and the PRF with her being the FPLA Grand Supreme Leader after she was adopted by the Motovov family) and later including Wanda Li (a tough and boisterous Chinese-American 10-year-old tomboy girl of Ms. Frizzle's class who becomes the Grand General of the Faunus People's Liberation Army after the execution of Zhan Guo via hanging). In the battle of New York and after the Second Beacon War, the USRAC goverment and the Faunus People's Communist Party, including Yevgeniy Motovov and Cerry Motovov, can help to build more armies from the PLA arsenal that USRAC had borrowed more PLA arsenal blueprints by Lori Loud, Xi Jinping, Hu Qiang and the rest of the People's Liberation Army and the rest of the Chinese government. Soon, they established the FPLA with the help of the People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF), Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses and the Communist Party of Faunus (or the Faunus People's Communist Party), and then they would become the second (2nd) strongest,main ally of the USRAC and the entire Beleninsk Pact, and then they woud too become allies to the Feline Faunus Army after Ruby Rose convinces Walovlir Motovov for torturing. Also, they will protect themselves, Yevgeniy Motovov, the USRAC, the Motovov family, Cerry Motovov, Yan Lava, Matvey Regalia, Nav Jianhong, Ollie Yakovich, People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF), Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses, the Communist Party of the Faunuses (or the Faunus People's Communist Party) and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, and later after the USRAC War, Wanda Li and the whole entire Li family, but they hated the White Fang and many of Faunus enemies, especially the Belladonna family (or Blake's family) after they learned from the history of the Faunus people about the creation of the White Fang and the White Fang was lead by Ghira Belladonna, the White Fang's former leader, Blake's childhood and various Faunus protesting events, and they know that is why that Faunus protesters were protesting at humans by the White Fang and the entire Belladonna Family. Soon, they would know that the Belladonna family were the culprit of creating crimes on protesting (just because there are Faunus protesters and other Faunuses that are being called as protesting criminals by the USRAC, the FPLA and the entire the Beleninsk Pact) and against humanity of the USRAC, Remnant, FPLA and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact. Later on, they will start capturing Kali Belladonna and Ghira Belladonna by using death penalty and, that is why, FPLA hates the criminal ratings of the Belladonna family in criminal records. They will also start attacking Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance, and then kill Su Ji-Hoon as protector of the Belladonna family from Earth after Ruby Rose tortured comrade Walovlir. In any Faunus protest against the USRAC, the FPLA and the Beleninsk Pact, they, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Police Department and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact will raid Faunus protesters in their lethal attacks. Sooner or later, for the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) and every enemy human in Remnant, they found something that is inhumanly by the SDC and other enemy humans of Remnant, just because SDC members and many other enemy humans in Remnant mistreated many Faunus workers in their history. So, they will attack at the SDC and many enemy humans in Remnant in order to make more Faunuses to be more fair-treated than ever. Soon, they will also create a benefit sharing policy so that Faunus workers who were mistreated and Faunus people who either didn't join or left or escaped the White Fang will be benefited, then FPLA soldiers will use death penalty to SDC members and White Fang goons of who being arrested. In the USRAC War and the Second Faunus War, they created a Chinese mecha version of the Rah-Rah=Robot, which is named as the Type 260 Robot, but they can also attack at the Belladonna family and all of the Grand Alliance before Ruby convinces. In both the siege of Kassala and Operation Buttertoast, they will help and support Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and all of the Buttertoast Alliance defeat Tabuu and the Subspace Army while putting North African major cities into quarantine due to Candy Zombies and the Hollow Infection at the same time so that they can help the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Type 260 Robot and other mechas. In Operation Killswitch, they will be collaborating with the Free Subspace Army to start liberate the remaining parts of Morocco and save the people of Morocco from the Afrika Korps, the New Subspace Army, North African Patriotic Front, the Nile River Coalition and the Global Revolutionary Army. After the North African Crisis, they will become allies with the Southern Song Dynasty and Taiwan to unite as the Chinese nations that take part of the Grand Alliance against China. This faction is very strong at becoming a truly unified Faunus army, but they can also fight against enemies, like Faunus protesters for example. In battle, they will support the USRAC, Southern Song Dynasty and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, but they will come to support many allies repeatedly with the usage of Chinese weapons. They will fight for themselves, Walovlir Motovov, the Communist Party of the Faunus (or the Faunus People's Communist Party), the Motovov family, Yan Lava, Matvey Regalia, Nav Jianhong, Ollie Yakovich, Cerry Motovov, the People's Republic of Fauwan (PRF), Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses, Yevgeniy Motovov and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, along with Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Grils, Chinese heroes, the Eds, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Faunus peoples, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Type 260 Robot (a Chinese variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot), the Obyekt 245 Robot, the rest of the Future Alliance, the USRAC, the FPLA and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Factions